


Death of a Bachelor

by matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I'm Serious, Is that Alec's deathday?, M/M, Yikes, read to the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat/pseuds/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that Magnus has always anticipated. The last time he'll ever see Alexander Gideon Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Bachelor

This was the day Magnus had always anticipated. The very thought of this moment had left him anxiety-ridden. He'd known it was coming for nearly a year now; spent just as long preparing both mentally and physically. Yet, now that the day was here, Magnus couldn't stop his heart from pounding painfully in his chest.  
That morning, Alec had looked a little sick, but, nonetheless, he'd smiled at Magnus. He was as beautiful as the day they'd met, all those years ago.  
He hadn't been allowed to see Alec for the past several hours, thanks to Izzy, and as he now approached Alec, who was still smiling fondly at him, Magnus felt his heart very nearly break. Finally, the moment came, with the force of a sledgehammer to Magnus' heart.  
"Are you ready?" He whispered, a ball of nerves in his stomach. Alec nodded.  
The man beside them, dressed in a white garment, announced the long-anticipated moment, and Magnus' vision tunneled. Everything disappeared besides the man in front of him.  
He didn't know if his heart would be able to function after this. The surge of emotion, in this moment, was overwhelming.  
Alec closed his eyes. Magnus kissed him sweetly.   
It was the last time he would ever see Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

From now on, he would be Lightwood-Bane.


End file.
